All I want Is what You got
by XxRetroHeartBeatxX
Summary: Jeyton. Peyton is having a hard time getting through jake leaving. But when things get hard, he always comes back.But what happens we he comes bak with a lil suprize? what if she has one for him 2?
1. Memories

She sighed heavily as she walked into the house. Memories flowed to her head as she tried to keep the tears from coming. She breathed in the sent of oak wood. The memories of her knocking on the door in wait of seeing him. She remembered the reason she came here mostly, as her eyes drifted to an empty corner. She walked over and slid down the wall. She was rescued from her daze as the phone in her back pocket vibrated over and over and over again.

"Hello?"

"You're there aren't you?"

"Broo-"

-Beep-

She snapped the phone close and she collapsed on the floors. Two minutes later Brook strided through the door.

"Oh Pey,"

Seconds later she found herself gripped in a hug. She couldn't keep it in any longer she just broke down.

When she was finally calm she looked at her friend with sore eyes

"Brook I miss him"

"I know Pey, I know."


	2. School

Heyy this is my first peyton and jake fanfiction so plz be nice. Read and review plz

Disclaimer - I dont own O.T.H. but i'm filling out the paper work to own Bryan Greenberg as we speak.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she stopped the car. School. It was the first day of school. It had been a week since her 'breakdown' with Brook. She knew that things would be different as she walked through those open doors. It was her senior year. She'd be graduating soon. Going off to college. With out Jake. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

"Yo, tutor girl. Err, or wife? Have you seen Peyton?"

"No, is she not here yet?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Ok, well I hope you find her. I have to go find Nathan."

"Hey tutor wife!" She whipped around.

"Yea?"

"Be careful, I don't like it when his heart breaks."

She nodded then walked off

"Now, where dud that girl go?"

She had her head resting on the steering wheel. She tried so hard but still couldn't move from the seat. She remembered how he use to walk her to class and how they'd meet at the cars.

"Hey, I found you."

"What"

"Come on Pey, you know how I need to walk with my BFF on the first day of school."

"O yea I completely forgot all about that" she said while getting out of her car.

"Honey, you need to get over him. "

"Wha-"Peyton said. His words repeated in her head

_Flashback_

"_I need you Jake, god I love you."_

"_Come here, I need you …to forget about me, and move on. God Pey, you're too amazing to let something like this ruin you. I love you too much." _

_End of Flashback_

"Peyton, whoo hoo earth to Peyton"

"Wha-Oh sorry"

"It's Ok"

"Listen Brook, I'm sorry bout the other day I mean-"

"Don't bother its fine"

"I'm not gunna get over him B, I can't."

"I know, I just don't want you to cry anymore. And Pey, I bet he feels the same way."

She laughed a bit.  
"Come on Best Friend, I wouldn't want to be late would we?"

* * *

ima update soon once i get sum reviews.

-m-


	3. Not with a slut

3 Weeks later

She was walking up the steps to her house. She was carrying groceries. Since her dad left and she had been moping around she forgot that there was no food in the house.

-Ding, dong, ding-  
she paused. That was Jakes ring tone. "h-hello?" ……"Hello?" …"Jake?" … "Hello?" she hung up the phone. It was useless. She shouldn't expect anything to happen.

Seconds later as she was turning the key in the lock. She heard footsteps. She turned around. They weren't there she turned the key Again.

"Momma?"

She paused. "What?"

"Momma!"

She turned around as fast as possible. She dropped her keys and her mouth fell open. Tears formed as she uttered the words dieing to come out from her mouth. "Jenny?"

"MOMMY!" yelled the little girl as she ran to her mother (a/n aka – Peyton)

She dropped to her knees and pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Oh my god, jenny. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy"

"What?"

"Daddy!"

"Heyy Jenny come on I'm coming. Wait a second. God. You know not to run off like that when daddies not looking." He said out of breath. He tried to regain his breathing as he pictured his baby girl being held captive by some slut.

"Jake, Wha-what the heck are you doing here?"

He looked up. Seeing the love of his life holding the joy of his life. _Well atleast i know shes not with a slut. _

"Peyton"

"Jake"

"Hey baby"

That's when she ran. She ran as fast as she could to him. As fast as her legs could take her. She wouldn't let him be a dream. Not again.

As he regained his breathing he caught her in his arms. He couldn't contain the love he felt for her right there. He kissed her passionately on the lips but was soon brought back from his daze as he heard a quiet giggling from behind him.

"Having fun there Jen?"

She laughed.

"You silly daddy."

* * *

NOT THE END . I'LL UPDATE SOON.


	4. Brooks Step Foward

_**I'm back! YEYYYYY lol HOOT HOOT..ok im done acting liek a totall weirdo. well this chappy is about brook and lucus cus they need some attention too. pllz REVIEW i can see ALOT of ppl read this and thank you it reallie does mean alot but pelease review it makes me feel spechial lol THNXIES! x3**_

_**x/3 Morgan x/3

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

She thought to herself as she paced back and forth little thoughts of heated lies to keep her from going through with this.

"_No I cant, I mean it's wrong, completely and totally wrong_."

"Yet completely and totally rite." She whispered to herself.

She whipped around. Keys turning in the doorknob.

"This is now or never" she silently breathed as she opened the door.

"Brook!"

"Hey Luke."

"Um brook, I hate to tell you this but what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"I know it's kind of weird"

"Kind of! Brook its invasion of property! It's completely wrong. Don't get me wrong it's hot, but completely wrong!"

She laughed. "if only you knew how hard this was" she whispered out loud to herself.

"What?"

"Oh um never mind"

"Brook what are you doing here?"

"Lu-"

"Wait…" he looked around the room. There were candles everywhere. There was rose petals on the bed (a/n kind of girlie yes but I mean its brook!) and there was post-it notes everywhere on the wall with the words _I'm so sorry. _All over them.

"What is all this"

She smiled. _Now or never_ she thought as she took a big breath and walked towards him.

"Luke. I love you. And I know what I did was stupid and insecure of your feelings. I never meant to sleep with Chris I didn't. I was just upset over you and all this other shit. And there was drinking. But it's still no excuse over what I did. I love you with all my heart. I don't want all those guys. I never did. I want you. I need you. I love you. You're everything to me. You're my heart, my soul, my inspiration. You what makes me Brook."

She was in tears as she bent down and pulled out a box.

"I love you Lucas. And if there's any chance of you forgiving me I'll take it in a second. I don't want to let you go. I want to be with you forever." She opened the box. Inside was a silver band with the words _forever more _on it. In the inside was _hearts desire. _"Lucas will you marry me?"

You could tell he was taken off guard. But he was filled with extreme happiness.

He took Brooks hand and pulled her up. He cupped her face oh so gently and held her with intense love. "Yes Brook Davis. I will marry you." He said as he kissed her with every ounce of passion he had in him.

* * *

AWWWW I think i even had half of a tear as i wrote this..:sniff:sniff: o well.. lol

WELls im gunna go write the next chapter. but PLEASE! REVIEW! I WANT ATLEAST 3 NEW REVIEWS ON HERE! OR ILL jUSS LEAVE U HANGING WITH PAYTON AND JAKE..

.I GIV U A HINT..IT INVOLVES:

a.) A fight (it wont b like full frontal fight. juss some/what intence.)  
b.) Tears  
c.) CHRISTMAS!

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 Morgan


	5. LUCAS! JAKE!

heyy yeah i am SOOOO sorry for forgetting about the story!

thanks for all the reviews...and threats Lol

well ill write more if u want me to

bie /3

Mo3

* * *

Her head was on his chest. Jenny was snuggled up close in her blanket on the couch; the fire was burning silently as the tree glimmered in elegance. (A/n ok I know it's kind of confusing but I was like in a rut kind of so I kind of skipped ahead and decided that school starts in November. So yea, its now Christmastime. If u has problems with it write your own story lol) 

"I can't believe that he's here." She thought herself.

"PEYTON!" her head whipped up in surprise.

"Lucas. What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well" Lucas began "We Came to Tell You – Jake, man what are you doing here?"

"Luke! Did you tell her about the engagement yet?

"What engament?" both Jake and Peyton yelled in illusion.

"Th-that's not important now. What I want to know" Luke said taking a step forward. "Is what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came home. To the women I love." Jake said looking at Peyton. "got a problem with that?"

"For a matter of fact" Luke said punching Jake square in the jaw "I do."

XxxxxxxxooxxxxxxxxxooxxxxxxxxooxxxxxxxxooxxxxxX

"JAKE!" Peyton screamed as she ran to his side

"Lucas you asshole! What the fuck were you thinking?" she screamed as she looked at the blood going down his face

"I hit him"

She slapped him.

"What the hell? Pey!"

"Lucas, Let ME take care of ME. If I didn't want him here I would have hit him myself."

"Pey I didn't mean –"

"OUT!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Out."

"Peyton, I-I'm sorry…"

"No Luke, I understand you just don't want me hurt again and all that shit but you can't come here and hit him! If I wanted him to be hit I would have called up brook and Haley."

"Don't give me that look Lucas I can pack a pretty mean slap." Brook said obviously taking Peyton's side.

"Brook! You're my fiancé' why the HELL are you taking her side."

"You mean why am I taking my best friends side when you clearly did something totally stupid and un-called for? I don't know Luke."

He smirked

"Lucas, out. Now."

"But Pey"

"NO! I don't want to hear it. You can come back once you've cooled the hell down."

He turned around and walked out the door.

She turned to brook.  
"Brook I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shh Pey, don't worry about it. I understand"

She grabbed brook into a hug. "Oh yeah, congratulations."

"Oh don't worry Hun, we'll celebrate. But later tonight after you get your man all cleaned up and I get mine all settled down."

She laughed

"Yeah totally. Bye Girlie."

"Bye"

When she left she turned to Jake  
"Peyton" Jake whispered.

"Yea"

"I want to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry for all the hell I've put you through."

"Jake-"

"No, I want to say something." She shut up. "I never wanted to hurt you. I shouldn't have left you here. It's just, I didn't want you too be bothered by any of this. And before you say something just shut that pretty little mouth of yours. I know you wouldn't be bothered by it. I just thought that it would be better if I left you here."

"But it wasn't" she whispered.  
"I know. Which is why I came back? I never want to hurt you again. I'm moving back to tree hill."

She looked up "oh god." She hugged him "I've missed you so much."

"Me too Pey, god me too."


	6. epilouge Forever

-Insert dancing here- I know I know I know I'm sooo sorry for not being here and being a very bad updater. But like I went into a slump where I didn't fell like doing it. Which I know is unfair to you so you cal AFFTTER this NEW chapter. Ha ha you love me! And your about to hate me... This is sadly the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry. I just don't have time. I might make a sequel to this if I get stuffers over control. But sadly not right now. I love you all mucho much but sorry.

Disclaimer – I own nothing. But a few stalker notes I wrote Bryan Greenberg. Kidding.

-smile!-

cococococococococococococococococococococococ

Brook paced back and forth in the hall squeezing her hands, running her hand through her hair and cursing silently under her breath as she waited for Peyton to come in through the door.

"Any minute now Pey, any minute now."

As if on cue she walked in through the door. Holding something blue and a old heart locket.  
She held it up as if it was a trophy.

"Aha! Something Blue and something borrowed. Enjoy."

Brook squealed as she ran to her best friend and hugged her.  
"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

Peyton laughed. "Your welcome best friend. Now come on. Its time to walk down the isle"  
Brook pouted. "Awe comes on do I have too?"  
Peyton looked at her. "You're seriously not asking me that are you?"  
Brook rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go."  
She laughed. "You better"

Peyton walked down the isle with Jenny smiling remembering the days gone by. She looked at Jake all there in his tux. Looking handsome has ever. She winked at him and blew him a kiss as she took jenny and turned the other direction.   
Soon music began to play, and people began to stand up.  
Lucas turned and looked down the Isle.  
Brook looked beautiful. She was dressed in a slender white silk dress. It tied around her neck like a halter but the sleeves began at her shoulders and flowed down like angels. It was boot cut in the front so it showed her collar bone. The vale was made of lace and it showed her face as she walked down.   
She stopped and looked at him as she mouthed the words I love you to him

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The reception was beautiful. It looked like a white paradise and made everyone feel in love.  
Soon it was over and the last song was playing. The only people on the floor were brook and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, and jenny and Keith.

Peyton rested her head on his shoulder as the song began.

I can't remember why we fell apart  
From something that was so meant to be, yeah

She smiled as he bent down and whispered little nothing s in her ear. Just so happy to be with him.

Forever was the promise in our hearts  
now, more and more I wonder where you are

She Looked up into his eyes and said I love you to him, truly meaning it. With all of her heart.

Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you

He looked down at her, telling her he missed her, how his life was nothing without her.

Still have your picture in a frame  
Hear your footsteps down the hall  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane

She smiled up at him, knowing it was all true.

How I wish that you would call  
To say

Knowing her life was meant to be with him.

I miss you  
I miss you  
(no more) loneliness and heartache  
(no more) crying myself to sleep  
(don't want no more) wondering about tomorrow

Knowing she was his everything, and not wanting it to be different.

Won't you come back to me  
Come back to me; oh

Knowing He was never gunna leave, knowing he was here to stay.

Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime

He leaned down and kissed her, softly, tenderly, and intense.

I miss you  
I miss you  
I miss you

"Mary me" she whispered.

XoxoxoxoxoX

I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine

I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine

-------

That's the end. Hope you enjoy it. Loves and bye. I'll be writing more stories but I'm not so sure if it'll be now though. Keep posted tho!

loves and mwah!

X3 Morgan


End file.
